Compromise
by p-sama7
Summary: Arthur and Lucius never got long. From school to Arthur's job at the ministry this is a fic to illustrate how dislike turned into utter loathing. Will be a LuciusArthur fic.
1. At Hogwarts

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and such. I own story.

Warnings: This will contain Lucius/Arthur content which means male/male, yaoi, hot kinkyness…what ever you call it. You are warned! Don't like don't read!

Note:

This story is supposed to be MY interpretation of the Malfoy/Weasley relationship and will contain information that may spoil the story if you have not read HP yet. Also there will be things in here you might not agree with such as the ages of characters! But I have looked around at several sites and have decided to interpret as I see fit to make this story work better!

Have any questions about information on the characters, feel free to ask!

Enjoy

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter one: At Hogwarts

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Arthur Weasley.

At age 17 he found himself nearing the end of his seventh year at Hogwarts. Not that he could complain, he was smart though not the smartest, he had tons of friends and above all else; he had the love of his life waiting for him in their common room.

The times were dark in the wizarding world. Many people had been disappearing outside of Hogwarts and this dark wizard…Voldemort, was his name, seemed to be crusading around trying to "purify" the world.

Or so he claimed anyway.

The trouble was that the ministry of magic seemed incapable of stopping the guy.

Arthur shook his head and ran his hand through his messy red hair.

"Arthur Weasley! Where have you been?" A loud voiced called out in front of the portrait hole that led to the Gryffindor common room.

"Molly, love!" Arthur smiled brightly as he ran over to the short red head that had both her hands on her hips.

"Don't Molly-love me!" Her face pouted. "You're thirty minutes late! What could have been keeping you?"

Arthur smiled down at her.

Literally.

Arthur was rather tall compared to most kids but he had stopped growing two years ago so it seemed and that would give everyone else the chance to catch up. Molly on the other hand was rather short, even for a girl; Arthur stood almost two heads above her.

"Roger told me that his roommate Gerald, you know he's Muggle-born right? Well anyway, Gerald….apparently has his parents send him the muggle newspaper every week and Roger told me that……." Arthur gave a sheepish grin at the annoyed look Molly had.

"I should have known it had something to do with your strange fascination with muggles. I swear Arthur! I think you would be willing to trade me off for a few plugs and maybe a flash light!"

Arthur smiled as he pulled her into a hug and they started walking into the common room.

"I would never trade you for a few plugs and a flash light….." He said soothingly before smirking to himself, "Maybe for a lot of plugs and one of those telyphisions……"

"Arthur Septimus Weasley!"

"Ginevra Molly Prewitt?" Arthur retaliated by putting his hands on both his hips and pouting in a mocking stance that looked very much like Molly.

"Would you two stop?" A handsome young man round the stair case from the boy dorms and smiled at the two.

"If it isn't Daniel Jordon!" Molly scoffed playfully before looking at Arthur again. "Don't think we're done here! We're supposed to be studying for our N.E.W.T.s and you asked me to help you study!"

Arthur frowned a bit at Daniel knowing that if he hadn't gotten Molly to study with him then he and Daniel could go bother that Ravenclaw Gerald for some more muggle stuff before he looked down at Molly. He really did love her, every time he looked at her he felt like he was being consumed in happiness.

A little sappy yes, but there was no way to deny his feelings for her.

"Quit staring at me like that or I'm going to hit you so hard your mother won't recognize you!"

Oh yes, it was true love.

"Well lets get studying! My NEWTs won't pass themselves!" Arthur pulled Molly towards the fireplace and motioned for the few first years there to leave. "I'll catch you later Dan!"

Daniel just shook his head before heading out of the common room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next few days at Hogwarts were quiet.

There had been a mass murder of Ministry employees outside the school and that meant several students at the school just lost a parent. Classes were cancelled by the end of the week and several students went home. Most of the school stayed since classes were going to begin again the following week but the atmosphere was tense.

"Mum wants me to go home for a few days…" Molly sighed as she looked at Arthur, "You know you are more than welcome to come to our house."

"I'm sure Gideon and Fabian are probably too busy with what is going on to bother picking on you." Molly added weakly as if that bit of information would help.

Arthur honestly didn't mind the teasing he received from Molly's older brothers. He understood that if he was dating their little sister, and as he brothers they had to make sure he was ready for the whole family.

Or Arthur was just giving them too much credit.

"Thanks Molly but Professor Slughorn says that if I don't work on my potions I will probably not do too well on my NEWT….." Arthur rolled his eyes, "Stupid git."

"Is that how you really feel?"

Both Arthur and Molly turned quickly almost knocking each other over to see a round older man staring at them.

"Pro-professor!" Arthur smiled sheepishly but didn't feel a need to apologize.

He still thought the man was a git after all.

"If it wasn't for Ms. Prewitt here I don't think you would have one redeemable feature." Slughorn gave Arthur a quick glare before smiling at Molly, "Now Molly I believe there is a carriage at the entrance ready to take you away from here."

Molly gave her thanks before looking at Arthur with an apologetic grin and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Arthur sighed as he watched Molly walk away with Slughorn before turning around and bumping into something…or someone.

"I would think with your height that it would be nearly impossible for you to be able to not watch where you were going." Came a cool calculating voice.

Arthur looked up from where he had fallen to see a pointed yet handsome face glaring at him. Sharp gray eyes glared at him above the permanent sneer it seemed on the young blonds face.

"Lucius……pleasant as always…" Arthur pushed himself off the ground and dusted himself off before smiling at the younger teen. "Did you grow a few inches? Your almost eye level to me!"

Lucius gave an indignant grunt looking at Arthur as if he just slapped him in the face.

"How dare you speak to me with such informality!" Lucius realizing his outburst took a deep breath before sneering at Arthur again, "Filthy muggle loving fool."

"Well that's no way to speak to a seventh year!" Arthur placed his hands on his hips as if mimicking Molly, "Don't you have to some studying to do? People to pick on? Minions to oppress?"

"Don't you have some mud-bloods to friend?"

"MUDBLOODS!" Arthur spat out in a harsh whisper, "Its people like you…..mudbloods…..you and your pureblood thinking is what is bringing down the name of wizards!"

"Me?" Lucius laughed before eyeing Arthur in disdain, "Its blood traitors like the Weasleys that are truly bringing down-"

But the argument never finished.

And Lucius would wake up in the hospital wing with a very broken nose a few hours later.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lucius Malfoy.

At age 14 he had to say that life was almost everything he wanted. He was in his fourth year at Hogwarts, a Slythrin of course. His father was a very proud and significant man in the world outside of Hogwarts, Lucius could honestly say that he was proud to call that man his father.

The Malfoy family had pride almost no other pureblood family could achieve.

With a bit of silver gleaming in his blond hair as the sun rose into the hospital wing, waking him up from his precious sleep.

He reached up and tapped his nose to see the bone was completely healed and that there was only two small bruises that would most likely be gone in another day.

Who did that blood-traitor think he was?

Punching a Malfoy?

Lucius snarled a bit as he threw himself off the bed and straightened out his robes before leaving the hospital wing. He didn't have to stay the night but he also didn't want to walk around Hogwarts with the bruise that was there yesterday.

After all, appearance is just as important as pride.

"Arthur Weasley!"

Lucius slowed in his steps before stopping his tracks so that he could glance around the hallway where the voice had called.

"Mr. Moody!!" Arthur smiled brightly as he came into view from the classroom he had just been in.

"For the last time call me Alastor." Moody said with a grunt.

Alastor Moody? Lucius ran the name through his head…where had he heard it before?

"What brings you to Hogwarts?" Arthur patted the older, shorter man on the back as he turned the opposite direction of Lucius and they both walked down the hall.

"Here to visit Dumbledore of course." Moody said sharply before eyeing Arthur with a frown, "Heard you were still here and thought I would check on you for your old man."

Arthur just smiled knowingly as they left Lucius' view by turning down another hallway.

Moody?

Alastor Moody?

Lucius' eyes widened momentarily before he stood up straight and shook his head. Of course! It was the auror Moody that had been in the papers a lot recently due to his ability to thwart some of Voldemort's plans.

So what if the Weasel knew some auror? Lucius scoffed in his mind, and here he thought that Arthur might have had a chance to be important.

Laughing to himself as he grabbed a band from his pocket to pull his hair back he rounded the corner to his something hard as it sent him to the ground.

Growling a bit as he looked up, then went silent as he just leered at the bright red hair staring down at him.

"Lucius…" Arthur didn't bother to hide his smirk.

"Arthur…" Lucius sneered before pushing himself off of the ground and padding himself off before glaring directly at the red head's eyes.

"Don't worry, I got detention for a week." Arthur stated even though he wasn't asked.

"I see." Lucius pretended he didn't really care though his mood did lighten up a bit at the news.

"Well I got to get back to potions, you know…" Arthur passed by the blond with out a care and whistled all the way to the door of his classroom.

Lucius just stayed where he was standing glaring in front of him where Arthur had just been.

Why did it seem like Arthur was the only one in the school not scared of him? Even the older teen's girlfriend….Holly…Dolly…short fat girl for all Lucius cared seemed to have the brains to never make eye contact with the blond.

Heck most of the kids in the school knew who he was before he had even set foot in the school but Arthur was the only one who seemed to not care.

Lucius remembered his first encounter with the annoying bastard.

"_Hey midget can you pass me that book behind you?" Lucius' eyes widened as he stared at the tall teen looking down at him._

_The room went silent as if Arthur had just done a forbidden curse causing the red head to look around at all the shocked looks he was receiving in the first years Divination class. He had just forgotten his book from his fourth year class he had earlier that day._

_He looked back at the blond kid who was looking back at him with his mouth agape. _

"_Please?" Arthur tried weakly with a smile._

"_Excuse me?" The blond's words were almost trembling with anger. "How dare you!"_

_Arthur gave him a quizzical look before hitting his own hand in understanding._

"_Oh yeah! Sorry I guess midget was kind of rude of me but you know, I'm tall and well….being as your like 11, you are definitely short!"_

"_How dare you speak to me like that! I, Lucius Malfoy!" The blond yelled this time catching the teacher's attention._

"_Malfoy?" Arthur frowned a bit at the name. "Explains the stick up your.."_

"_ARTHUR WEASLEY!" The teacher yelled catching everyone's attention. "Get your book and get out!"_

_Arthur didn't need to be told twice as he pushed Lucius aside and grabbed his book before smirking again at the blond._

"_Bye shorty!" And with that the red head was gone leaving behind a very livid student and a very frightened class._

They had almost never seen each other again after that. Arthur being in Gryffindor and also being three years above him.

"I will make him regret taking me lightly." Lucius smiled viciously before he started walking down the corner.

If his father taught him anything about bloodlines it was that the Weasley's were filth, worst than mud-bloods. They were blood traitors!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter one end.

That is chapter one…I would like to say it is rather short but I don't know how long my chapters are going to be for this story but they will hopefully be longer!

I hope you liked the first chapter! It was meant to be a sort of introduction chapter to the characters I am trying to portray in this story. I always figured Arthur would be laid back, and Lucius wouldn't be as cool and hidden as he is when he's older but more like Draco where he still had sudden outburst and of course the sneer!

Let me know what you think!

And next chapter should be out soon!


	2. One Hell of a Day

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Warning: Story will be male/male! Not this chapter really…..maybe if you squint really really hard but it will be going on later on I promise!

Reviews:

NATWEST: Haha, they are my favorite pairing too! I know that I have a lot of ideas for them so I hope you stick with me through out this story!

Lina: Thanks! I hope to keep it going strong with the rest of the chapters. Thanks for the review!

Now on with the story!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter two: One Hell of a Day

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Arthur stretched a bit as he walked out of the room where he had apparated in.

"G'mornin Ar'ter." A woman in her early 70s smiled at him as he signed his name in the book that was on her desk.

"Morning, Mrs. Somina." Arthur smiled brightly at her before stepping out into the pushing crowed that was ministry workers.

Arthur Weasley.

Age 20, married and has a bouncing baby boy at home. He got a job at the ministry shortly after he had graduated from Hogwarts and had managed to even move out of parent's house to a small apartment outside London. He and Molly had eloped without their parent's blessing when Arthur's father had died last year.

The times seemed to be even darker since Voldemort's name started to appear more frequently than it used to.

Voldemort had been terrorizing both the wizard world and the muggle world. He had somehow gained so much power that the ministry didn't even know if they could stop him. And with his followers…Deatheaters they were called……Arthur just didn't know what was going on.

But he was smart enough to be scared.

"Weasley! There you are!" A man a few years older than Arthur appeared.

"Amos, what do you have for me today?" Arthur smiled at his friend. Amos had been a few years above him at Hogwarts and had been in Hufflepuff so Arthur had never really gotten to know him. But that didn't stop him from being friends.

Arthur was still at the bottom of the Ministry since the position he had applied for; Muggle Creatures; had been merged into the jinxing office which was too crowded as it was. Arthur in return still got paid what he had been offered but instead of having an actually position, he was more like an unspeakable.

Except his work wasn't secret it was just merely that he did whatever the ministry needed of him to do.

"You're not going to like this." Amos started with a frown, "Bagnold wants someone to give a sponsor a tour of the ministry."

"A tour guide? Why wouldn't I like that? I can give a tour to any rich elderly that the Minister wants." Arthur patted Amos on the back. "Heck and if the Minister of Magic is the one asking then.."

"I'm just saying you might not like the person who you are…"

"Arthur Weasley! Good to see Mr. Diggory already told you about your assignment today." An old man stood at the end of the hallway. Despite his age he seemed to be full of youth and smiled at the young men.

"Mr. Bagnold." Arthur gave a polite handshake to the minister of magic.

"Amos, I believe you have something more important to do than escorting Mr. Weasley." Bagnold gave a sharp look to Amos who quickly bowed out and went on his way.

Arthur remained silent as he walked behind the minister of magic. He had heard many things about Bagnold considering that this man was the minister since he grandparents went to Hogwarts.

"You are very quiet for someone so young." Bagnold stated as he eyed Arthur. "You went to Hogwarts, did you not?"

"Yes sir." Arthur stated quickly.

"Dumbledore is a great man." Bagnold said more to himself, "I am hoping he would take my position from me one day."

Arthur gave a small laugh before he could help it and looked at Bagnold to see the older man giving him a questioning look.

"I do not…umm I don't think Professor Dumbledore has any passion for a job at the Ministry…..sir." Arthur added the last part sheepishly not knowing if he was over stepping his bounds or not.

"Hmmm." Bagnold just shook his head.

There was a moment of silence before Bagnold stopped just in front of the door they were supposed to meet the sponsor in.

"What was your favorite subject at school I wonder?"

"Muggle studies." Arthur blurted out without thinking then paused and smiled sheepishly at Bagnold.

The old man smiled back this time and nodded his head approvingly whilst muttering to himself and opened the door.

Arthur walked in behind Bagnold with a blush on his ears. He smiled approvingly to himself before taking a breath and looking up at the old nutter he would have to impress with a tour on the ministry.

Except the old nutter wasn't old, no, he was rather young. Arthur felt his face flush up in mortification.

Today was going to be the worst day of his life.

"Ah, Lucius was it?" Bagnold smiled as he shook the teen's hand. "I was expecting your father, to be quite honest."

"My father sends his regards but has fallen ill." Lucius stated politely. "He told me to come in his place, I hope that is not a problem."

"Not at all! I would even go as far as to say that it is better to have the son than the father. After all you are the next generation of the Malfoy name." Bagnold shook Lucius' hand and turned to Arthur.

"This is Arthur Weasley." Arthur took his cue and held out his hand for Lucius to shake. "He will be giving you the tour today as I have something that has come up."

Lucius eyed Arthur before placing his coat in Arthur's out stretched hand instead of shaking it. Arthur clenched his teeth through his smile and took the coat and hung it up at the visitor's area in good stride before turning about around and returning to Bagnold's side.

"Ya'll went to school together you say?" Bagnold smiled at Arthur then back at Lucius. "Then I hope you enjoy the tour and maybe you will get to reminisce about some of the good times."

"Quite." Lucius stated before Bagnold apologized again and left to two young men alone.

Arthur stared at the teen in front of him. Honestly he hadn't seen the young Malfoy since he had graduated from Hogwarts and had honestly not once bothered to even waste time to think of the teen.

Yet here he stood.

Lucius' hair had gotten longer and was tied back in a black ribbon, which Arthur made note to make fun of later in private company, and the teen had grown to the point where they stood eye to eye now.

"So you are a tour guide for the Minister of Magic?" Lucius sneered at Arthur.

"I do what ever he needs of me." Arthur stated motioning towards the elevator at the end of the hall that would lead them to the other departments.

"Oh! Even better, "Lucius laughed, "You don't even have a set position. Maybe after this tour he could get you to clean the owl droppings that seem to be everywhere."

Arthur clicked his tongue in annoyance and decided he would just walk to the elevators himself and maybe Lucius would follow. And if the teen didn't then it wouldn't be his fault now would it?

Lucius glared at Arthur's back as it walked to the elevators and weighed the options of following or just jinxing the older man in front of him; deciding that he would eventually need to know how to get around this place on his own Lucius followed.

Two owls were hooting on their perches in the elevator carrying notes tied to their legs.

"We use owls for department memos." Arthur stated when he saw Lucius glare daring at the bird above him.

The man in the elevator looked at both teens before shutting the door and moving to the next floor.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Level two, department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services." A cherry voice informed them as the elevator doors opened.

As they walked down the halls Lucius ignored most of what Arthur said and instead mused himself by the people they could see through the windows of everyone's office.

"If you are just going to ignore me through out the whole tour then I suggest we head back and you can go on your way instead of wasting my time." Arthur stated as Lucius looked at him not impressed.

"I doubt you have anything to say that is truly that interesting Weasley." Lucius eyed his fingernails before looking at Arthur with a glance that suggested he really did not care. "If you wish you can just make this an escort request and then you don't have to say anything through out the rest of the tour."

Arthur looked like he was about to yell at Lucius. His jaw clenched at the younger teen before a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Arthur I have a question…" The person who interrupted them didn't even bother to recognize Lucius was there and instead look at Arthur expectantly.

Lucius recognized the older man right away.

"Alastor, it's going to have to wait…." Arthur eyed Lucius with annoyance, "I'll come back up here after I'm done with him."

"If I'm that much of a bother for your, what I am sure is busy, schedule then I could finish the tour on my own." Lucius stated with a smirk.

"Like hell you will." Moody eyed Lucius up and down as if he knew something about the teen that even Lucius didn't know. "Keep an eye on him Arthur."

"I'll be back Alastor." Arthur patted Moody on the back before he continued down the hall with Lucius following behind him.

"And that was the Auror office we just passed…" Arthur sighed before glancing at the blond that was simply giving him a bored expression. "You're in your last year at Hogwarts right?"

Lucius quirked an eyebrow at Arthur before giving a small nod.

"I bet you must be excited to get to leave the school. Heck I would have done anything to leave that mess of homework behind." Arthur smiled to himself as they continued down the long hallway.

"Some of us have the ability to do well in school." Lucius stated with an air of superiority as a smirk made way to his lips.

Arthur clenched his fist but once they reached the dead end of the hall turned around to look Lucius in the face so they could both glare at each other.

"So you still think you're better than me don't you?" Arthur spoke softly even though there was no one around them.

"I believe there is a difference in thinking and knowing." Lucius pretended to dust some invisible annoyance off his shoulder before eyeing Arthur, "I still can't believe you are a pureblood."

"I still can't believe we haven't found a spell to remove that stick up your butt." Arthur retorted.

"Crude…." Lucius looked at the broom closet at the end of the hall and the smaller closet next to it that didn't seem to have anything in it. "I suppose it would be too much of the ministry to even give you this closet as an office."

"Why are you so interested in the ministry anyway Lucius? Don't tell me you are scouting it out for that dark wizard." Arthur gave the blond a weary glare. "I'm surprised you haven't joined in his ranks of death eaters since his reign of terror started this year."

Lucius gave Arthur a look that almost looked like a sincere smile, "Who says I haven't?"

Arthur's eyes widened as he grabbed Lucius' left arm catching the blond off guard as he was suddenly pulled forward and Arthur pulled Lucius' sleeve up to reveal nothing.

There was no mark.

Arthur gave a sigh of relief before he threw Lucius' arm out of his grip.

"That was a dangerous statement to make Lucius." Arthur warned as the blond pulled his sleeve back down, "You better be careful how you talk about things around here or you will be sent to Azkaban."

"I'm touched that you are worried Arthur." Lucius sneered as he shoved Arthur against the wall next to the broom closet. "But it will be wise for you to learn your place in the presence of those you should fear."

"Fear?" Arthur laughed ignoring the pain from his shoulder that Lucius was holding against the wall. "I am supposed to fear you? The rich snot that has no idea how the real world works outside of money."

"How the real world works?" Lucius lowered his voice and leaned forward so that he was talking in Arthur's ear. "The real world works through money, Arthur. You should be poor enough to know that."

Arthur grabbed Lucius' arm and attempted to push it off before both arms were caught by Lucius' hands and slammed against the wall so that Lucius and Arthur were glaring at each other mere inches from each other.

"Mark my words Weasley……" Lucius smiled wickedly like a mad man. "I know more……."

A glimmer of something danced in Lucius' silver eyes as if debating if he should tell Arthur or not but instead of finishing the sentence he loosened his grip on Arthur's arms and ran his hands down the outline of Arthur's body, not moving away but keeping inched away from the red head in front of him.

Arthur really wanted to hit the teen in front of him but knew he better not. Bagnold trusted him with the small task of giving a tour and Arthur knew if Malfoy showed up at the end of it with a bloodied nose the red head would no longer have a job here.

"You really must like working here." Lucius scoffed before he finally backed away a few feet so Arthur could peel himself off the wall. "If this was Hogwarts you would have attempted to break something of mine by now."

"People change." Arthur stated enjoying the new distance between the two. He did not like the blond being so close. "And I doubt I would just get detention for attacking a sponsor."

Lucius smiled at this, "A Weasley can be taught."

"And Malfoy can suck my-"

"Arthur!" An young man turned the corner. "Arthur everyone in the ministry has to go to their offices, since you don't have one you can come with me to the Aurors!"

The man panted as if he was out of breath before eyeing Lucius.

"I was giving a tour of the Ministry to Mr. Malfoy here. He is a sponsor of the ministry." Arthur pointed toward Lucius trying to sound as polite as possible ignoring the part of his brain that was screaming 'and current number one prat!'

The man nodded a Lucius. "I am sorry Mr. Malfoy but you are going to have to leave the ministry for your own safety. I will take you back up to the main hall where you can use the floo network."

Before Lucius could say anything the man grabbed the blond and dragged him down the hallway as Arthur followed until they were at the Auror's office and jumped in there leaving Lucius to be dragged down the hall like a child.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lucius stared at the image of the mermaid in the prefect bathroom. She seemed to be sleeping which would make perfect sense considering the time of night it was.

He had only arrived back at Hogwarts less than half an hour ago and really wanted to relax a bit before he headed to Slytherin common room.

When his father had told him to go to the ministry for him the blond honestly could care less but when his father reminded him that there is always a need for information Lucius finally realized what was going on.

His father was not a death eater.

But that did not mean that his father disapproved of the actions the Dark Lord was taking, no, Lucius knew that his father had full expectations for him to join the death eater's after he graduated from Hogwarts.

Lucius didn't mind, in fact he agreed with all that pure-blood wizards were the only true deservers of power. Muggle-borns were nothing but filth beneath his shoe for all he cared, they were more worthless than house elves, at least those creatures cleaned.

Arthur Weasley was nothing but a grunt at the ministry.

A small smile crept onto this face at the mere thought.

"A blood traitor earning his keep." Lucius muttered before he moved the water around a bit to get more bubbles.

For all Lucius cared it was only right that the wizard was still at the bottom even after graduating from Hogwarts two years ago. The Malfoy name alone was worth more than that silly employee to the ministry and Lucius didn't have to do anything but be born!

Still…….a frown grazed Lucius' face as he closed his eyes and let him sink into the water so that no part of his body was above the water.

Arthur seemed to be the only insolent fool stupid enough to have a backbone in front of Lucius. Even if he was older it still ticked the blond off to no end how Arthur faced Lucius on even ground.

There was nothing even about them.

They were not similar, they were not rivals, they shared no equal footing in the world and yet Arthur Weasley acted as if he prided himself to be the equal of, if not better than Lucius, the gift of God, Malfoy.

The tall red head had always been infuriating, from the moment Lucius met him, and then he slowly became an object of desire to Lucius……….now don't get Lucius wrong in this thought, he meant desire not in the way of love or lust; no he meant in the way that Lucius had slowly grown to realize at Hogwarts.

He desired nothing more than to ruin Arthur's life.

Not that there was much to ruin.

Lucius pulled himself up on the side of the bath so that only his feet remain in the water as he closed his eyes.

He liked throwing Arthur against the wall, the defiant look in the older man's eyes. Lucius let his hands trace down the front of his chest sending shivers down his exposed body.

The blond leaned back on his right elbow and lifted his left hand from his stomach to stare at his left forearm. Had Arthur honestly thought that Lucius would be honored with the 'mark' before even graduating school? Lucius paused as he remembered Arthur's fingers along his skin.

The redhead had been genuinely concerned.

Lucius bit back his laughter as he finally lifted his feet from the water and walked over to the clean towels that were a few feet from the bath.

"Honestly Severus!" A handsome young blonde male laughed as he pulled a dark long haired figure behind him.

"Gilderoy…." Lucius made his presence known to both the intruders who stopped and looked at him.

Seeing Lucius in all his glory seemed to be too much for the young ones as they quickly turned there heads, even Severus was blushing. That in itself seemed to be a feat as Lucius smirked and folded a towel around his waist and then proceeded to walk over to his fallen robes and took his time pulling his pants on as the other two in the room started to fidget.

"I'm decent." Lucius didn't hide his amusement as both heads turned back to him sheepishly.

Gilderoy Lockhart was handsome young man. He had long golden wavy hair that laid neatly on his shoulders as he smiled handsomely, though that was about all that was there to him, handsome as he may be, he was probably the most useless fool Malfoy had ever met. He could hardly believe the buffoon was a fifth year.

Severus Snape on the other hand was almost the complete opposite. He had long dark black greasy hair that fell to his chin and his hook nose sat perfectly between both his dark black eyes that almost always had some sort of sneer in them. While not handsome, this first year had a mind on him that was sharper than most teens Lucius' age.

And that much deserved respect.

"Sorry for interrupting, um, mate?" Gilderoy started hesitantly before looking at the smaller dark haired boy.

Lucius suddenly realized why the golden haired prefect had brought the young man to the prefect's bathroom.

Severus was soaking wet, leaves were partially hidden in his hair and mud clung to the bottom half of his cloths. He looked like he had been thrown into the lake, and knowing Snape's luck he probably was……Lucius had heard the young Slytherin seemed to be meeting the bad end of some pranks.

"You do realize was time it is?" Lucius asked as he shuddered a bit as his own voice filled the quiet room. He had a nice voice.

"Sorry!" Gilderoy started but was cut off when Lucius raised his hand.

"Actually, I don't really care." Lucius looked to the side to see Severus was avoiding his gaze.

Lucius bent down and gathered the rest of his robes after he pulled his white button shirt over his exposed torso and then slid on his shoes. As he was leaving Gilderoy had started to push a reluctant Snape towards the bath as Snape cursed him under his breath putting up a small fight at being touch by the other man.

The hallways were pitch black causing Lucius to walk as quietly as possible as he made his way down to the dungeons.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Guahhhahaha!" Bill clapped his chubby hands together before reaching up at his father who had just walked over to him.

"Yes, yes daddy's home!" Arthur smiled as he pulled the child up from the ground and held him against his chest.

"Dadadadaaa." Bill sung happily as he moved his hands to reach Arthur's hair and gave a tug.

"Ow!" Arthur laughed as Bill giggled and kept on pulling.

"Cute." Molly walked into the room cleaning her hands on her apron as he smiled at her two boys.

"Men are not cute." Arthur pouted at her.

"My apologies," Molly rolled her eyes as she went up to her husband and gave him a kiss before taking the baby out of his arms, "Now it is time for Billy's N A P and I would appreciate some help this time."

At the mere spelling of the word Bill's eyes began to tear up, Arthur sensing the soon to be outburst quickly pulled Bill back into his arms and lifted him above his head so that the child was the tallest thing in the room. Bill made a confused face before clapping and giggling again.

"He's a smart kid." Arthur smiled at his wife, "He already knows how to spell nap."

The word nap was whispered so silently that if Molly hadn't known what he was talking about she probably wouldn't have understood.

"Well he definitely got that from me." Molly gave Arthur a look, "Now unless you want him to wake up really early again you will get him to go to sleep soon!"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley. You are right." Arthur kissed Molly on the cheek before yawning a bit himself, "And I think I shall join him for this one."

"Good idea, you look like crap." Molly stated with a small smile when Arthur pouted again. "Was work a bit rough today?"

"You have no idea…." Arthur positioned Bill more comfortably against his chest before making his way to his and Molly's bed.

Bill rubbed one of his eyes lazily with a small pout for looking up to his dad. "N'tiru."

"Sure you're not, but daddy is exhausted." Arthur plopped down on the bed and placed Bill next to him, "Will you stay with daddy when he goes to sleep?"

Bill eyed Arthur suspiciously but then considered that his father said nothing about him going to sleep so nodded. Arthur made him self comfortable by kicking off his shoes and then pull Bill next to him so that the baby would lay his head on his chest and then closed his eyes.

It only took two minutes before Bill had finally fallen asleep listening to his father's heart beat and Arthur smiled as he looked down at his sleeping son.

_Arthur stepped into the Auror's office to see the grim look on everyone's faces. He opened his mouth to say something when a big hand landed on his shoulder to reveal Moody standing beside him. Moody shook his head so that Arthur would remain silent._

_It wasn't until the young man who had disappeared to take Lucius back to the Floo network had showed up that someone finally spoke._

"_We have just received word that…."_

_Arthur would never get to hear the end of that sentence. At that second the Auror who had been speaking had thrown a picture of a family that had been slaughtered. Arthur couldn't hear what anyone else was saying, all he could was stare at the picture of the mother's corpse holding a child, the blood was every where._

_Arthur's knees gave out under his tall figure as he suddenly felt the hand that had been on his shoulder grab him so that he was able to catch himself a bit._

"_Arthur?" The voice that had been speaking asked as everyone turned to look at the red head._

"_I'm okay…I just…" Arthur couldn't think of the words to say as he used Moody to help himself up again. "I'm okay, thanks."_

_Moody gave Arthur a knowing look causing the red head to turn from him and give everyone else a sad smile. "Sorry, please continue!"_

_The older wizard on the other side of the room who had been speaking eyed Arthur suspiciously before continuing, "The Dark Mark was above this household….."_

_Arthur felt a nudge on his shoulder to see Alastor motioning for him to follow him out of the room. Arthur nodded in agreement and slowly followed his older friend._

"_Alastor, what about the meeting?" Arthur asked when they were finally out of the room and back into the hallway._

"_Screw the meeting I need to show you something." Alastor was about to turn when he saw the uneasy look in Arthur's face. "Listen kid, the meeting was an emergency cause that family that was killed contained two members of the council. It's a meeting to inform everyone that the Death eaters have someone on the inside that is letting them know who is interfering with their plans. It has nothing to do with a small fry like you."_

_While Arthur felt a pang from Moody's bitter words he realized it was true. He didn't even have a position, what good would his death do for death eaters?_

"_So what did you want Alastor?" Arthur followed his friend, "You said you wanted to ask me something earlier didn't you?"_

"_Yes I did." Moody paused at the dead end of the hall way that Lucius and Arthur were at not too long ago._

_Arthur gave a sideway glance to the spot where Lucius had shoved him against the wall and gave a small shudder as he remembered the blonde's breath against his neck._

_He had been too close._

"_Arthur?"_

_Arthur snapped back to see Moody eyeing him with a bit of agitation._

"_Sorry Alastor!" Arthur gave him a sheepish grin, "You were saying….?"_

"……" _Moody eyed Arthur one more time before he bit his lip and shook his head. "I changed my mind, Arthur."_

"_What?"_

_Moody just kept shaking his head before he turned to Arthur, there seemed to be a shadow of some unexplained feeling in his eyes._

"_Alastor, I know you can be paranoid about some things, but come on. It's me, Arthur…."_

"_I know who the hell you are you ingrate." Moody all but yelled at Arthur before he put his hand to his mouth and started mumbling again._

_Arthur just waited in silence to let his friend sort out his thoughts. Whatever it was it was probably something Arthur should not know considering how Moody was torn over it._

_Moody growled before he turned to Arthur again._

"_I want to tell you this but I was told not to." Moody threatened Arthur to interrupt him with a glare before he continued, "There is an organization aside from the ministry…..we are doing our best to get control over this Voldemort problem……….The group is small but we are still recruiting."_

"_What are you going on about?" Arthur didn't bother to hide his confusion._

"_Listen, I can't tell you about the group, I can't let you join the group….stupid brothers….but I want you to know I trust you." Moody took a breath to show he had finished._

"_Alastor, I'm not following….."_

"_There are going to be times I am unable to cover what is going on at the ministry and so I need you to do it for me. Not too many people know who you are yet so it should be easy for you.."_

"_You want me to spy on the ministry?" Arthur cut in._

"_I want you to do your job just be more aware of what is going on around you." Moody growled._

_Arthur gave Moody a look that clearly stated he thought the man was mad._

"_Arthur, just do it!" Moody yelled causing Arthur to jump. "I can't tell you anymore until I know it is okay, I can't tell you anymore because the more you are involved the shorter you life is most likely going to be. GOT IT?"_

"Gompu…." Arthur sighed as he looked at his sleeping son who continued to mutter in his sleep.

Bill had down a bit so Arthur sat up and pulled the boy to his lap, playing with the child's soft red hair, Arthur smiled.

While he had no idea what Moody was going on about Arthur was kind of getting the idea. There was another organization that was going against Voldemort that trying to be a secret to the ministry as well. Apparently there were a few people in it but some of them didn't want Arthur joining?

Moody still wanted his help though?

Arthur sighed as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Today was one hell of a day.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The end of chapter two.

Okay, I think I have firmly established the era that I am setting my story and so I will start the fun stuff of this story next chapter.

Now if you are just waiting for a story full of smut then you might have to wait a few chapters but I promise it will be here….heheheh.

I hope to see ya'll next time!

Have a great week!


	3. Not Even Close to Done

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

I wish there were more Lucius/Arthur fics and more Snape/Neville fics…….and more Fenrir/anyone……..cause I'm weird.

Here's the next chapter! A few pages longer than the last one and I hope you enjoy!

Oh yeah..

Warning: Contains some actually physical action this chapter…some but it is still there!

Now read!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter Three: Not Even Close to Done

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sweat dripped off of Arthur's chin as he slammed opened the door with his foot and shoved himself into the tiny office carrying one laughing child and one wailing baby.

"Dear god Arthur!" A handsome young man poked his head into the office and grabbed the laughing child out of Arthur's hands while Arthur tried to silence the baby. "Did your mum leave you with poor ol'dad today?"

"Shove it Frank!" Arthur glared at his young friend before looking at the baby in his arms that had finally quieted down. "They wouldn't have been making so much noise if that Owl had came out of no where and tried to attack me!"

"An Owl attacked you?" Frank scoffed, "Or did it try to give you a memo?"

"Either way I was holding my child! And poor Charlie here was startled and started crying…you know how some people feel about kids at the work place so I had to grab Bill here and make a run for it before we made a bigger scene."

"Ah screw them." Frank suggested with a smirk before he looked around the office, "So Bagnold put you in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department?"

"Yeah, there isn't too many new people in the department because it is fairly old but I think I will really enjoy this job!" Arthur smiled sheepishly as he magically set up a crib for Charlie so the baby could sleep and a small little play pen for Bill before he finally fell back in his chair.

"I can't believe they gave you your own office though…." Frank continued, "I mean I'm a freakin' Auror!"

"And a lousy one at that, how many people have you taken down since you been here?"

"That's not fair Arthur! I've been under Moody for the past year! How do you expect me to catch someone if he doesn't even let me go with him?" Frank sighed before sitting on Arthur's desk.

"I was teasing, you know that Alastor wants you to go on the missions because you think you are capable enough, not because you have his permission."

"That's another thing about you that bothers me Arthur, not many people are brave enough to refer to Moody by his first name but you and Dumbledore…"

Arthur sat up immediately, "Dumbledore was here?"

Frank gave Arthur a look before suddenly looking like he regretted saying anything. "Yes he was."

"That's right!" Arthur looked at his clock then frowned, "Why did they hold the meeting so early, I was hoping to speak to Dumbledore for a bit, introduce him to the newest Weasley…."

Frank laughed at that before turning away from Arthur as he stood up and stayed at the door way, "Did you here who the new governor for Hogwarts was? Youngest ever in history."

"No…." Arthur honestly didn't really care who the person was, after all he rarely saw the governors of Hogwarts, but when he looked up from his desk to see the agitated face of a normally smiling teen he suddenly had a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"But!"

"It was his father's position, really, he's only a year out of Hogwarts and is already holding powerful position…." Frank took a deep breath before smiling at Arthur, "You have no idea….."

"Frank put it aside, you're still mad about that quidditch match…that's a child's grudge…."

"I'm not mad that he knocked Alice off her broom three years ago Arthur….." Frank smiled at him, "I'm mad at him because of how he treats you like dirt."

Arthur smiled this time, "That's my fight Frank, and I would like to add I haven't lost to him yet."

"Touching really…." A low silky voice drawled out from behind the doorway with annoyance.

Lucius stood just behind Frank wear Arthur couldn't really see him but he knew that voice. That annoyingly haughty voice. Lucius glared at Frank causing the Auror to fidget before giving a quick nod.

"Mr. Malfoy." Frank spoke and was gone, Arthur had barely blinked and the brat had run off.

Ingrate.

"Lucius…" Arthur smiled through clenched teeth as he got up from his chair.

"Arthur…" Lucius in all his 18 year old glory sneered at the redhead before putting one hand against the door to peak inside at the noise coming from the other side of the office, "Still procreating I see."

"Still trying to annoy me I see." Arthur responded before he smiled at Bill who had stopped playing with his toys to look at the intruder of his father's office, seeing his dad smile he decided nothing was wrong and continued to build.

"I heard you finally got a real job." Lucius frowned a bit at the office.

"No thanks to you I'm sure….." Arthur glared at the blonde man before whispering a spell and pointing his wand at his children before looking back at Lucius, "Shut the door if you want to talk but if you have nothing more to say than congratulating me on my achievement of a job then I suggest you leave."

"Always straight to the point with you…" Lucius smiled before he shut the door behind him quietly then glances at the children.

"Don't worry they can't hear what you say, I decided to spare them from your voice for a little while longer, they just think we are having a normal conversation." Arthur sat down at his desk and motioned for his chair.

Lucius had been an annoyance to Arthur ever since the brat graduated. There had been excuses as to why the young Malfoy had been around the Ministry so much recently but the true intentions of why Lucius liked to find Arthur was still not known. Though Alastor thought it was something not good.

"I will stand thank you, I see manners don't even escape Weasleys." Lucius opened his mouth to continue before Arthur cut him off.

"What do you want?" Arthur spat out quickly eyeing the blond.

"Temper temper Arthur…" Lucius smirked before eyeing his finger nails. "Well if you must know I just came to check out your office."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at that before looking around his office to see if there was a jinx coming to get him in his moment of shock, seeing that he and his children were safe Arthur looked back at the blond.

"Just that?" Arthur seemed shocked.

Lucius smiled briefly before approaching Arthur so that he was standing in front of the man. "I've been appointed with a job myself you know?"

"Ah yes, I hear you are a governor for Hogwarts, I wonder what would have had to happened for that lovely occurrence?" Arthur didn't hide the sarcasm in his voice as he stared at the younger man in front of him.

"My father's death actually." Lucius stated as if he was mentioning the current weather but did not break eye contact with Arthur.

"You didn't poison him did you?" Arthur whispered as his face softened at the news. He remembered when his father died; it was a sad time for Arthur.

A flash of something passed over the grey eyes of the blond before Arthur was pulled up from the desk and shoved against the wall. His blue eyes going wide before he glanced at his children to see Bill hadn't noticed anything and Charlie was still sleeping.

"Would you please control yourself?" Arthur warned as he glared at the blond.

"Control?" Lucius smiled at Arthur as he kept both his hands clenched in the poorer man's robes. "How dare you still talk to me like this?"

Arthur smiled this time as if he was the one pushing the other into the wall though he made no motions that would suggest him fighting back. "Talk to you like what Lucius?"

"I AM BETTER THAN YOU!" As soon as the words left Lucius' lips did the blond seem to realize his out burst. He stared wide eyed at Arthur, his mouth slightly gaping open before he shut it sternly, his jaw convulsing a bit as he clenched his teeth.

Arthur couldn't help but smirk as a piece of blond hair fell onto the blonde's face, almost making Lucius even more disgruntled.

"I was a prefect, I am a Malfoy, I hold a position that you could never dream of having…." Lucius whispered as he lightened his grip on Arthur's shoulders.

"Why would I ever dream to be you?" Arthur lifted his hands a bit as if to put a wall between them, "When I could be so much more?"

Whatever it was Arthur would never know. Lucius himself was confused about what the final straw was for the composed man but they both knew it was coming. Lucius had been trying to keep himself together every time Arthur bested him in something but this seemed to be the final straw.

Lucius shoved Arthur so hard against the wall that the books on the shelf next to him fell down on the ground as Arthur gave a small hiss of pain as Lucius gave a quiet growl. Arthur deciding now was the time to defend him self lifted his hands up to grab Lucius' arms. The moment Arthur's hand came into contact with the blonde's left forearm Lucius winced and grabbed the offending hand and slammed in against the wall.

The wince did not go past Arthur as his eyes went wide and he looked at Lucius.

"You didn't!" But Arthur would never get to finish the thought process he was on because suddenly Lucius' mouth was on his.

"Shut up!" Lucius warned as he parted for a bit then kissed Arthur again this time more forcefully, he dung his nail's into Arthur's left shoulder causing the man to open his mouth in protest, allowing the blond to invade his mouth with his tongue.

Arthur felt tears well up in his eyes as he screamed in his mouth only to have it muffled by the mouth invading his.

What the hell was Lucius doing?

Arthur tried to free his arms but found it a lot harder to move when Lucius wasn't giving him any air to breath. He squirmed and he kicked, hitting the younger man in the shins a few times before Lucius finally broke from the kiss slowly.

They both stared at each other, grey on blue, neither finding the ability to speak before Lucius placed his forehead on Arthur's shoulder and started trembling.

Is he crying? Arthur thought bitterly but still found that he was unable to move since Lucius' grip on him hadn't lightened up. It wasn't until the chuckle reached his ear that Arthur realized Malfoy was laughing.

Lucius was laughing!

Arthur glanced toward the other side of his office to see Bill had fallen asleep and Charlie seemed to be waking up as the newborn started moving around a bit.

"Are you done?" Arthur snapped in outraged as he finally managed to get out of Lucius' grasp and pushed the blonde so that he was at the other wall.

Lucius ran his hand through his hair before he gave Arthur a smirk. "Yes, I believe I am done today."

And with that Lucius opened the door and left leaving the red head behind.

Arthur felt his knees give out under him as he slid down the wall and just stared out into the hallway where the invader had ran off. What had just happened?

Arthur took another deep breath before turning over to see his children were both still sleeping before he closed his eyes and lifted his hands to his mouth.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lucius tied his hair back as he eyed the sunrise in the distance. Straightening the cuffs of his black over coat he glanced at the mirror to see that everything was like usual; perfect.

He closed his eyes and muttered a spell; when he opened his eyes again he was in a very quiet entrance to the ministry. It made sense after all, only people who came to work this early either wanted to catch up on stuff they didn't finish yesterday or were just plain insomniacs.

"5:30 am." A cheery voice rang throughout the hall, it normally did every half hour and Lucius wondered if it ever stopped, did it still speak at night when no one else was in the building.

"Mr. Malfoy." A tired voice made Lucius turn to see one of the governors of Hogwarts. "I was so sad to hear about your father, he was a great man."

"He still is a great man." Lucius stated ignoring the flicker of sympathy in the other man's eyes.

"Yes of course." The other man avoided Lucius' eye contact for a moment then looked at him again. "Shall we go meet with the others and the headmaster? They should all be here in a moment, don't want to be late."

"If you could kindly lead the way." Lucius tried to control the annoyance in his voice, it seemed the other governors were trying to compare him to his father already so see what kind of man Lucius Malfoy was.

His father's death had been rather sudden in Lucius' eyes. One moment the man was telling Lucius about the future he could have and the next he was silent, gone.

His mother found a way to work through her grief by making wedding arrangements for Lucius, she even found him a suitable bride.

"Chocolate frog?" Lucius turned to the bright blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore smiling at him holding out a small package that contained the offered candy.

Lucius had always known this guy was a nutter.

The introductions were made, that took the longest time seeing as each of the wizards saw fit to apologize for Lucius' loss of his father, the blond had to scoff as he walked down the hallway after everyone had left. Like these people were really sad that his dad wouldn't be able to torment them anymore.

They announced Lucius' position as a governor, taking his father's spot since Lucius had donated much of his own money to the Ministry. Some people were shocked at this, when had they ever had a governor so young?

Never.

Lucius smiled a bit as he turned the corner in the hallway. It was close to 8 am now and if he remembered correctly this was the time his, Lucius paused at the thought, what was Arthur to him really?

Definitely not friend, rival or threat, like a Weasley could ever be those things to a Malfoy.

Not a toy.

Not yet any way.

He had spent most of his summer coming to the ministry for some more tours, to meet with the Minister of Magic, he came whenever he had a chance more often to meet the higher ups and make donations, but if he had the time he would always make time to visit Arthur.

This would usually result in fake formalities then some fighting. Just as Lucius had thought when he had first done it, he really did like shoving the older man into wall and stare at that defiant face.

He would love to break it some day.

"Frank put it aside, you're still mad about that quidditch match…that's a child's grudge…."

Lucius heard Arthur's voice and sneered.

He couldn't help it, no matter how many times he heard it; it seemed to get under his skin.

"I'm not mad that he knocked Alice off her broom three years ago Arthur….." A young man appeared to be standing in front of Arthur's office, he looked oddly familiar.

That was right! Lucius had heard that Frank Longbottom was an Auror now. If that was Frank then that meant the person they were talking about was none other than Lucius himself.

"I'm mad at him because of how he treats you like dirt."

Of course the blond treats dirt like dirt. That made sense in his mind, why didn't anybody else seem to make that connection.

"That's my fight Frank, and I would like to add I haven't lost to him yet." Lucius could hear the joke in Arthur's voice.

"Touching really….." Lucius spoke as he saw the young man in front of him tense suddenly before turning to Lucius.

Frank looked like he had just been caught doing something bad before he nodded, "Mr. Malfoy…"

And then the young man was gone.

"Lucius…" Lucius finally saw Arthur as the red head gave a forced smile and got up from his chair reluctantly.

"Arthur…" Lucius sneered before he heard a noise in the office. He raised an eyebrow and stepped forward so he could glance inside to see two red headed children. God, he already had another one? "Still procreating I see."

"Still trying to annoy me I see." Lucius didn't bother to hide his amusement at those words.

He loved knowing he got to the red head sometimes.

Lucius saw Arthur glance at his children and so Lucius did to see the older looking one eyeing the blond. The child looked from Lucius to Arthur and seemed to think nothing was wrong so he went back to his blocks.

"I heard you finally got a real job." Lucius frowned a bit as he eyed the office.

The Weasley seemed to actually seem more official than he did most of the time that Lucius would meet with the older man.

"No thanks to you I'm sure….." Arthur glared at the blonde man before whispering a spell and pointing his wand at his children before looking back at Lucius, "Shut the door if you want to talk but if you have nothing more to say than congratulating me on my achievement of a job then I suggest you leave."

"Always straight to the point with you…" Lucius smiled before he shut the door behind him quietly then glanced the children.

It was kind of awkward to see the man's offspring here.

"Don't worry they can't hear what you say, I decided to spare them from your voice for a little while longer, they just think we are having a normal conversation." Arthur sat down at his desk and motioned for his chair.

He had done a silencing charm then.

Lucius liked that.

Looking back to Arthur to see the red head still had his hand open, motioning towards the chair, Lucius wanted to laugh.

Weasley was being civil.

"I will stand thank you, I see manners don't even escape Weasleys." Lucius opened his mouth to continue before Arthur cut him off.

"What do you want?" Arthur spat out quickly eyeing the blond.

He hated when Arthur cut him off.

He needed to learn his place.

"Temper temper Arthur…" Lucius smirked before eyeing his finger nails. "Well if you must know I just came to check out your office."

Honestly, he had just come to see what hole in the wall they had stuck the self righteous prick in.

Arthur jolted at that and looked around the office quickly before looking at the blond again.

"Just that?" Arthur seemed shocked.

Lucius smiled briefly before approaching Arthur so that he was standing in front of the man. "I've been appointed with a job myself you know?"

"Ah yes, I hear you are a governor for Hogwarts, I wonder what would have had to happened for that lovely occurrence?"

Maybe that's why he had come today. Arthur would not congratulate him, Arthur would not apologize for his loss, and Arthur would be the insufferable pain that is Arthur.

And Lucius almost respected him for that.

Almost.

"My father's death actually." The words rolled off of Lucius' tongue as if he were merely making small talk.

He didn't break eye contact with Arthur, wanting to see how the red head would react.

"You didn't poison him did you?" Arthur whispered as Lucius watched the red head's facial features soften at the news. He did not like that.

Arthur was not supposed to sympathize, he was supposed to be defiant, he was supposed to be interesting.

Lucius felt something click in his mind and suddenly felt insulted, Weasley just accused him of poisoning his own father! Malfoy was many things but the one thing he would always be was a family man, he loved his family more than he loved himself.

And that was saying a lot.

Growling in his head Lucius grabbed Arthur by the shoulders and pulled the man up so that he could slam him into the wall. He was the red head's softened features go back to defiance as the older man glanced at his children before looking bad at Lucius with disdain.

"Would you please control yourself?" Arthur warned as he glared at Lucius.

Lucius Malfoy did not like that tone.

"Control?" Lucius smiled at Arthur as he kept both his hands clenched in the poorer man's robes. "How dare you still talk to me like this?"

The red head smiled this time as if he was the one pushing the other into the wall though he made no motions that would suggest him fighting back. "Talk to you like what Lucius?"

Talk to me like what?

Talk to me like you're my equal you scum!

"I AM BETTER THAN YOU!" As soon as the words left Lucius' lips did the blond seem to realize his out burst. He stared wide eyed at Arthur, his mouth slightly gaping open before he shut it sternly, his jaw convulsing a bit as he clenched his teeth.

Lucius snarled a bit as he saw the triumph in Arthur's eyes. He felt a piece of his blond hair fall out of place and land over his face as he continued to stare at the blood traitor.

"I was a prefect, I am a Malfoy, I hold a position that you could never dream of having…." Lucius whispered as he lightened his grip on Arthur's shoulders.

That was right.

He was something Arthur could never achieve, not even in his wildest dreams.

"Why would I ever dream to be you?" The words caught Lucius off guard as he stared down at the winning grin Arthur was giving him. The older man moved his arms up between the two as if he knew what was coming. "When I could be so much more?"

Lucius felt a click in his head.

The Weasley could be more than a Malfoy? The Weasley was talking back to him!

Lucius was confused as to why this had to be the day he snapped. Maybe it was because he had woken up so early, maybe because the dirt of his father's grave was still fresh.

Maybe it was because he realized that he had lost more battles than won in his attempt to break Arthur.

Lucius shoved Arthur so hard against the wall that the books on the shelf next to him fell down on the ground Lucius growled ignoring the hiss of pain that was coming from Arthur. He liked that noise.

The red head seemed to realize that he might actually be in danger and grabbed Lucius' arms trying to pry them off. The second Arthur's arm made contact with Lucius' left forearm Lucius felt an immense amount of pain and winced.

He ignored it as he grabbed the offending hand and slammed it above the red head against the wall.

Arthur's eyes were wide with something that Lucius couldn't catch. Did the red head see his brief moment of pain, did the red head know why his arm ached the way it did?

"You didn't!" Lucius saw Arthur's mouth start to form the sentence he didn't want to hear.

The truth he didn't need to have the red head shout out to the world in his office.

Lucius saw the mouth moving and realizing both his hands were busy holding Arthur to the wall, silencing the red head with the first thought that came to his head, he placed his mouth over Arthur's and kissed.

The contact seemed to come as a shock to both of them.

Arthur made a noise as if he was still talking and Lucius growled, "Shut up!"

Lucius warned with another growl before he kissed Arthur again more forcefully, he dung his nail's into Arthur's left shoulder causing the man to open his mouth in protest, allowing the blond to invade his mouth with his tongue.

He liked this feeling. Lucius felt Arthur scream in his mouth and felt a waved of triumph over come him.

This was delicious. Lucius felt the warmth of Arthur's body against his realizing he liked fighting this way. This was a battle Lucius knew he would win.

Lucius felt Arthur kick his shins and didn't flinch as the older man fought against his grasp. He was not going to let this kiss end any sooner than he wanted and while it felt weird to Lucius at first, he definitely knew he was beginning to like the fight in Arthur's spirit more.

Lucius paused as he took his tongue out of Arthur's mouth but left the lips connected. What the hell was he doing? Lucius parted slowly from the kiss to see Arthur staring at him.

They both stared at each other, grey on blue, neither finding the ability to speak before Lucius placed his forehead on Arthur's shoulder and started trembling.

Lucius didn't know why but he really wanted to laugh at the moment. He didn't want to break the contact just yet because he wanted to absorb what had just happened and take it in. It is not everyday he would find himself kissing a man that he hated.

Dear god he had kissed Arthur Weasley!

Lucius felt Arthur squirm a bit more in his grasp before he let the laughter leave his mouth. And he laughed hard.

The sound seemed as foreign to Arthur as it was the Lucius. How long had it been since he had laughed like this. Lucius felt Arthur move his head and realized the older man was looking to the other side of the office so Lucius did too.

He had forgotten the children were here. They both seemed to have fallen asleep though and Lucius didn't know what but he was relieved that no one had seen his moment of weakness. No one had seen his outburst except for Arthur.

"Are you done?" Arthur snapped in outraged as he finally managed to get out of Lucius' grasp and pushed the blonde so that he was at the other wall.

Lucius rest his back against the other wall and looked at Arthur. The defiant look was back.

Done?

Lucius wasn't going to be done anytime soon.

Lucius ran his hand through his hair before he gave Arthur a smirk. "Yes, I believe I am done today."

And with that Lucius opened the door and left leaving the red head behind. Lucius turned around and stared at the closed door. He heard the distinctive sound of something sliding against the wall and realized that Arthur's legs must have finally given out and that the walls were almost paper thin here.

The blond glanced around the hallway to see that it was fairly empty still. The workday didn't start till 9 am anyway for most people so of course it would still be empty.

With a smirk towards the door and a glance behind him, Lucius decided he needed to go home and take a bath.

Interesting.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Blehhhh!"

"Are you sure you're okay Arthur?" Frank leaned against the locked door that blocked him from his friend.

Arthur coughed and forced himself to hack anything that was left in his system. He took his discarded shirt and used it as a rag to wipe his face. He lifted himself away from the porcelain throne he had throne his face into once he had gotten strength in his legs.

Lucius has shoved his…..down his…

Arthur hit his head against the wall to interrupt the thought as he forced himself up and slightly crawled over to the sink on the other wall and turned on the water.

"Arthur…..I'm going to go check on the kids, if you see Moody, let him know I'm watching the mini Weasleys." Franks sighed on the outside of the door before tapping it then leaving.

Arthur splashed his face into the water and rubbed his face a few times.

He could still feel the intrusion in his mouth. The muscle invading him. The heat of the hands against his body, the vibrations of the others mouth against his.

Arthur closed his eyes tightly before opening them again and staring into the mirror as he watched the water roll off his skin. His blue eyes stared at him, his red hair laid limply against his face.

"ARTHUR!" A loud bang against the door caused Arthur to slip against the sink and hit the floor, hitting his head roughly against the wall.

"ARTHUR! YOU IN THERE?"

Blinking his eyes Arthur tried to sit up before he felt his world spin.

He had hit his head a lot harder than he had thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Did you have a good time at the ministry?" A cool voice echoed down the hall of the seemingly empty mansion.

"Bellatrix?" Lucius stopped as before smirking and turning around to see the long raven hair and pale skin of none other than Bellatrix Black.

"Don't tell me you forgot my family was here?" She smiled in a somewhat pleasant way before turning towards the room she just came out of, "This is ridiculous…"

Lucius quirked an eyebrow before shaking his head and following her into the office she had taken space in that day.

"I here you are marrying Rudolphus Lestrange in a few months…" Lucius almost grinned at the bored face Bellatrix made. "Don't tell me you don't, what is that word….love him?"

"Don't even tease me." Bellatrix gave a haughty laugh as she dazed dreamily towards her left forearm. "I have only one love and one love alone."

"Not my place to judge I guess." Lucius watched her trace her 'mark' under the cloth of her dress before sneering at Lucius.

"I marry Rudolphus because that is what is to be expected of me. My heart will serve my lord only." She gave Lucius a cocky grin, "Don't tell me you only agreed to marry 'Cissa because you actually love her?"

"Love is such a loose term these days…" Lucius gave Bellatrix an annoyed glare as if daring her to question further but she turned her gaze back to her forearm.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She whispered softly before looking to Lucius.

"I am blessed that Voldemort even considered me." Lucius stood tall as if to elaborate the pride in his words before turning to Bellatrix, "Narcissa will be joining after she graduates this year?"

Bellatrix just cocked an eyebrow at Lucius, "I believe so….It would be such an honor for my family to serve him along side of me…"

"Really?"

"OF COURSE!" Bellatrix sounded offended before catching the smirk and the meaning of Lucius' words. "If you are talking about that blood traitor sister of ours and her marriage to that muggle-born piece of filth then I would suggest you never mention it again!"

"As you wish." Lucius gave her a small nod before looking at the clock in the room. "It seems it is almost time for lunch."

Bellatrix nodded before pushing past Lucius mumbling something about making sure her real sister was ready to eat.

Lucius made his way out of the office and up the stairs towards his own chambers. Malfoy manor was always a place to behold in Lucius' mind as he passed the jeweled mantle and the decorated walls finally turning in to the master bedroom.

His mother had declared him the master of the house hold as soon as he had become a death eater and then she left the house.

If only he had done it when his father was still alive, well honestly he had already met with many of the death eaters whenever he wasn't acting on his father's behalf, but he hadn't officially become a death eater till the day his father died. The funeral was private, only some Malfoys and Blacks had come, some close friends but for the most part it had remained small.

When Lucius felt a cold hand on his shoulder he turned to see the one person he had not expected, Voldemort had come to his father's funeral. The dark wizard paid his respects and Lucius knew without a shadow of a doubt he was following the right man. After the funeral Lucius had come straight to the manor to see what he already knew was there, death eaters were outside his house.

None of them spoke to him as he passed them to make his way into his foyer where Voldemort stood with young Bellatrix by his side and a few more of his trusted death eaters. The man smiled, his red eyes dancing at the site of Lucius, everything about his image seemed sinister, and Lucius couldn't help but smirk.

He had been given the dark mark, the mark that Voldemort gave his proven death eaters and Lucius was honored.

That was only two days ago and now here he stood.

The blonde eyed his reflection in the mirror, his blond hair now laid freely along his shoulders and back, he had taken his jacket and shirt off and admired his body. He was young and good looking, fit by anyone's standards and did he say good looking?

Running his hands through water Lucius couldn't fight back the sneer as he winced at the contact over the fresh mark. Arthur had figured out what he was, Arthur didn't know for sure, he hadn't seen the mark, but Lucius knew Arthur knew. Poor as the red head was, he wasn't stupid.

Oh yeah, Lucius thought to himself with amusement, he had kissed that poor man before Arthur could even say anything.

He honestly hadn't had time to really think about his actions until now and Lucius felt himself getting giddy with humor once again. He could almost feel that laughter trying to force its way through his lips but settled with some subtle humming.

Lucius knew his money would gain him power with the higher ups in the ministry but he always knew the greatest threat would come from the bottom. Arthur was going to be his key for complete control on the ministry whether the red head knew it or not, but Lucius would make sure he knew it, the blond found something the Weasley was actually good for and Lucius would make sure he took advantage of that.

Lucius loved the feeling of being in control of the man as he tried to fight back. Tried being the key word, and Lucius knew this was something he would always win at.

And Lucius loved winning.

"What are you so happy about?" Thin arms wrapped around Lucius waste causing the teen to smile despite himself.

"I am engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world." Lucius turned around and looked at the blonde woman who stared up at him. "Oh its you…"

She smiled and hit Lucius causing him to laugh before walking away from him and flipping her long golden blond hair out of her face. "Bellatrix told me to get you."

"You mean you didn't come to sneak a peek?" Lucius teased before drying off his hands and grabbing the new shirt he had hung up on the door.

She smiled teasingly, her beauty not faltering once but only exemplifying her natural good looks with her childish expressions. "Why would I need to sneak a peek when I will have you for the rest of your life?"

"And what a good life it will be." Lucius finished buttoning his shirt before he pulled her close to him and kissed her on the forehead. "My dear wife Narcissa."

"I'm not your wife yet Lucius…" She smiled anyway before sighing, "Hurry, they can't start dinner without the host."

"No, I suppose they can't…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Arthur's head hurt worst then he could every remembering anything in his life ever hurting. He opened his eyes wearily briefly wondering where he was as he felt like he was lying on some soft cushions.

"Arthur?" The voice rang in his ears as Arthur winced before opening them again to see the one person in the world he really needed at this moment.

"Molly?" Arthur choked as he looked at his wife. Her face seemed full of worry as she leaned over him.

Arthur took a deep breath before glancing around at his surroundings. He was definitely at St. Mungo's, but why? Arthur forced himself to sit up feeling in more pain in his head as he moved it. Arthur lifted his hand to feel bandage around his head and looked at Molly once again confused.

"Who knew Arthur would lose in a fight against a sink?" An obnoxious voice laughed from the other side of the bed causing Arthur to reluctantly turn.

Gideon and Fabian stood at the other side of his bed both with smiles Arthur knew they had been holding in for when he had woken up.

Gits.

"Arthur!" Molly pulled him into a hug before releasing him and glaring at him, "WHAT now, WHAT were you doing? Frank is just as confused as anyone else and if Alastor hadn't broken down the door you had locked, who knows when you would have been found?"

"Sorry…" Arthur whispered sheepishly trying to take control of his headache.

"Take this." A cup of something was shoved in front of Arthur's face as he eyed Fabian's hand wearily. "It's not poison, it's some muggle remedy for head aches."

Arthur look at it as if it were gold and grabbed it gingerly before drinking the contents. When the head ache disappeared almost instantly Arthur looked at the cup amazed.

"These muggles…."

"I lied." Fabian stifled a laugh. "It was just a potion the nurse told us to give you, but that look on your face…"

Both brothers were laughing now.

Arthur glared.

"Arthur.." Molly was trying her hardest not to giggle at the prank and she put a hand soothingly on Arthur's shoulder. "They said you had a concussion but you would be okay to leave whenever you got up.."

"I'm fine, no need for me to be taking up a bed." Arthur laughed a bit before standing up a little too quickly as the world began to swim around him. Two strong hands grabbed him causing Arthur to grab them in defense before he realized both Fabian and Gideon were the one's holding him.

The eyed him suspiciously but didn't say anything as they helped him out of the hospital.

"The kids….." Arthur looked over at Molly as she smiled at him.

"They're fine Arthur, Moody is making Frank watch them in your office. I'll go get them if you want to head home?' She smiled lovingly at her husband.

She had been scared to death when Moody contacted her letting her know that Arthur was in the hospital, she would have killed the old man for scaring her so bad when her husband had just hit his head but at the same time she was thankful that Moody had contacted her brothers too.

She would just have to forgive him today.

"Oh by the way, your brother Bilius called…"

Arthur felt another headache coming on.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

And next chapter should be up soon!

What do I have in store for Arthur in the next chapter you may be thinking?

I will some it up in one word: handsonkinkyactionwiththeinvasionofreluctantrelatives

It's a long word I know… 3

Oh and please review, I didn't have anyone to reply to this chapter and it made me sad.

That is all.

Have a nice weekend.


	4. Oh Brother

I do not own anything.

This is the last installment of this series but it might not be the end. I am force ending this story to give you guys an ending so that when I get to rewrite it, it wont be like I left you hanging for 5 years.

Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Oh Brother, Where's the Peace?

Arthur moaned as he placed his aching head on the pillow of his bed. Molly had decided to change the bandages from around his head, only then realizing that since he only had a bump he could probably take the bandages off. Arthur was able to escape her and her two brothers to find peace and silence on his bed.

_The wince did not go past Arthur as his eyes went wide and he looked at Lucius._

Lucius Malfoy's left arm had been injured?

No.

Arthur couldn't lie to himself. He knew why Lucius had flinched when he grabbed the blonde's left forearm.

He was a Death Eater.

"_You didn't!" But Arthur would never get to finish the thought process he was on because suddenly Lucius' mouth was on his._

"_Shut up!" Lucius warned as he parted for a bit then kissed Arthur again this time more forcefully, he dung his nail's into Arthur's left shoulder causing the man to open his mouth in protest, allowing the blond to invade his mouth with his tongue._

_Arthur felt tears well up in his eyes as he screamed in his mouth only to have it muffled by the mouth invading his._

Arthur brought his hand to his mouth, he was going to get sick again. The tall red head grabbed the blankets on his bed and wrapped himself in them as he curled into a ball. He couldn't get sick here, then he would have to tell Molly and her brothers what had happened.

Molly didn't need to know.

Lucius was mad, that was the only explanation Arthur could come up with it. He had gone bloody mad.

_Arthur tried to free his arms but found it a lot harder to move when Lucius wasn't giving him any air to breath. He squirmed and he kicked, hitting the younger man in the shins a few times before Lucius finally broke from the kiss slowly._

The way Lucius had looked into his eyes after that kiss. Those grey eyes that held a triumphant glee in forcing himself on someone.

Arthur felt a shiver run down his spine before he narrowed his eyes. He would not let something like that go unpunished.

No.

Next time he saw Lucius, Arthur was going to let that muggle hater know he had gone too far. Arthur Weasley was a very patient and forgiving man but Lucius was beginning to push the limits.

There was a tap at the door before Arthur heard the door click open. He was about to turn over so he could tell Molly he was okay before a strong hand grabbed his wrist and forced him on his stomach on the mattress. Arthur stiffened as a body laid on top of him keeping him in his place.

"Are you always so submissive in bed?" A happy voice chimed in Arthur's ear causing Arthur to growl.

Arthur forced himself up, but in the act hit his head against his intruder causing him to go limp again. His head was still very sore from his fight with the sink.

"Arthur you okay?"

"Bilius….." Arthur groaned at his brother. Couldn't a guy just get a hug from his brother he hasn't seen in almost a year?

Bilius Weasley got off his brother and just laid down beside him so that they could look at eachother. Arthur glared at his older brother while Bilius just smiled.

"You look good with longer hair." Bilius smirked.

"I've been meaning to cut if for some time." Arthur replied as he ran his hand through his hair, he had just been so busy lately that he was unable to get Molly to trim it for him, he briefly wondered if Molly preferred it long since she hadn't bugged him about it.

"So I heard you had a fight with a sink?" Bilius was trying to hold back a snicker.

Trying being the key word.

"Is that why you came here? All the way from………hold on a second. Where do you live now?" Arthur honestly had no idea where his brother was living. Bilius liked to travel and since the man was horrible at keeping in touch most of the time Arthur just assumed his brother was on the other side of the world.

"Oh! Yeah, well I'm homeless for the time being." Bilius replied all too cheerfully as he sat up and helped Arthur up.

"Homeless!" Arthur yelled in confusion at his older brother. "How can you be homeless?"

"It's a lot less complicated than you would think." Bilius rubbed the back of his head.

"Then it shouldn't be hard to explain." Arthur opened his mouth to continue when the door to his bedroom swung open to reveal two very happy faces.

"Are we interrupting?" Gideon joked.

"I think they're planning a slumber party." Fabian teased.

"You're just jealous I get to have alone time with Arthur!" Bilius cooed as he grabbed Arthur and brought his baby brother to his chest in an embrace.

"Enough you three, can't my husband rest in peace?" Molly's voice rang over the men. They all stepped back, Bilius jumping off the bed leaving Arthur on his back.

The woman tutted at the men as she walked in the room with food on a tray.

"You would think with all these people here I would have help with the children, but as you should know how selfish men are, I have to keep running around, making dinner, changing diapers…" During Molly's rant her brothers seemed to get the picture and left the room to go entertain the children. She rolled her eyes at their departure before looking at Bilius, "And you! Don't think I don't know you're going to be staying for a few days.

You can sleep on the sofa and watch the kids for me if need be."

Bilius just grinned as Molly eyed him.

"How are you homeless?" Arthur sighed looking at his brother.

"Another time baby brother!" Bilius sing songed as he ran out of the room as if he thought Arthur was going to chase him.

Arthur just groaned as he hit his head against his pillow before he felt his bed dip. He opened his eyes and smiled as Molly smiled down at him. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead before helping him sit up so she could put the tray of food on his lap.

"Now you have had a rough day if I do say so myself." Molly leaned against his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Molly dear." Arthur turned his head so he could lean forward and placed his forehead against hers. "I am luckiest man alive, aren't I?"

"Fine, I'll leave it alone for now. I'm not going to be a nosy nagging wife." Arthur gave Molly a look that made her blush hotly. "Fine! But as long as you're okay and not planning on fighting anymore sinks then I will leave you alone!"

"Thank you."

They both shared a quick peck on the lips before a loud cry from Charlie sounded from the other room with Fabian's voice yelling louder, "Put a silence charm on! Hurry before Molly comes!"

Lucius hissed at the weight that had just jumped on his back.

"Oh dear, did I wake you?" Came a voice that was no where near sorry.

"Bellatrix……" Lucius groaned before turning over and forcing her to get off him so that now she was just sitting on his bed. "Does Rudolphus know you're here?"

Bellatrix just smirked at her fiancé's name, "Cissy is back at Hogwarts, and I figured you would be bored."

Lucius just flopped back down on his bed and turned over so that his back was to her. Maybe if he ignored her she would just go away.

"Oh, and Lucius," Bellatrix drawled out in her sing song voice, "Don't make any plans tonight, I believe something just might come up."

The long haired teen waited for her to leave his room before he sighed and sat back up. Well now he wasn't going to be able to sleep. He crawled out from under his covers and made his way to the bathroom to see the house elf had already drawn him a bath.

Lucius relaxed in the bath before he sighed.

What was he going to do today?

He could always go by the ministry and see how that trial was going about house elf slavery. Lucius laughed at that thought, he did not care how that case was going to be quite honest. He could always go visit Hogwarts and surprise his future wife.

Lucius smirked at the sudden thought of Arthur. He wondered how the pathetic excuse for a wizard was doing before he lifted himself up from the bath.

Oh he knew what he was going to do today.

Lucius dressed himself slowly and made sure every button was in place before tying his hair back. He grabbed his cane that was next to his bed and proceeded to walk downstairs to grab something to eat.

Floo would probably be the quickest way since Lucius was still uncomfortable apparating.

Not that he would admit that.

"The Chudley Cannons have finally changed their motto from 'We shall conquer!' to 'Let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best'; though it must be said that by now, even crossing fingers might be too late for the team." Frank Longbottom read from the paper as he sat on top of Arthur's desk. "Poor Cannons."

"Maybe if they won a game everyone would give them a break." Arthur tried to placate Longbottom but the young Auror had been a fan of the Cannons for longer than Arthur could remember.

Frank just crumpled the paper in resignation before a loud thud caused both of the young men to jump. Frank falling off of Arthur's landing on his back with a thump and groaned loudly before looking at the door way and freezing.

"Gawd you are such a chicken." A light hearted voice caught Arthur's attention as he too looked at his doorway to reveal Alice Prewett and Mad Eye Moody both smirking at Frank.

"Constant Vigilance!" Moody yelled at the fallen Longbottom. "I don't know what you see in him Alice."

"He's not that bad." Alice had short brown hair that curled around the edges. She had round dimples with bright hazel eyes as she eyed Frank on the floor before looking at Arthur.

"Weasley!" She smiled at Arthur before looking at Moody. "You didn't tell me he got promoted."

Arthur's ears went red.

"He didn't get promoted." Moody corrected Alice. "They finally gave him a job. Got tired of him running around like a lost puppy."

"I'm not a lost puppy!" Arthur felt his neck start joining his ears in flushing. "Can I help you two?"

"No." Moody said gruffly.

"We're here for that." Alice pointed at Frank who was still on his back staring at the love of his life and the teacher who always ignored him. "Frank we have to go."

Frank kicked his legs up forcing him to roll over until he was on his feet again smiling brightly. Arthur grinned at Frank before he gave the group of Aurors a small wave when they left and leaned back into his chair. He was exhausted.

He had barely walked into the office this morning when he was shoved back into the floo network and chasing after enchanted books that kept jumping out of their shelves at a muggle library. He had just finished the paperwork when Frank came booming in the office shoving the daily prophet in Arthur's face.

He relaxed in the office chair and closed his eyes. It had been a busy day and a small nap shouldn't hurt.

Lucius found his way to the insufferable Muggle lover's office and noticed the door was cracked open with a small stack of memos on the ground. He knelt down and picked them up, skimming their contents quickly to see if there was anything interesting. Realizing there was noting worth while in the notes he dropped them back idly on the floor and opened the door with his cane.

Arthur Weasley was sleeping with his head back in the chair. It seemed as if he had been sitting straight up with his head fallen back. It did not look comfortable.

Lucius made a clicking noise with his tongue noise before entering the office anyway. He could take a look around while Arthur was sleeping.

But there really wasn't interesting in the office. Plenty of photos of Arthur's family and some newspaper clippings about muggle junk Lucius didn't care about. There was a snort from Arthur that made Lucius look at him, offended.

Lucius paused.

Arthur's pale neck was stretched out and Lucius could see the red head's Adam's apple move as Arthur unconsciously swallowed in his sleep.

A wicked grin formed on Lucius' pointed features as he took a few steps towards Athur. He leaned against the desk and looked back at the door to make sure he closed it after he came in before looking back at Arthur. He reached out slowly.

His fingers brushed lightly against the soft pale flesh. He could feel Arthur shudder involuntarily before Lucius brushed his fingers down. The tips were barely touching Arthur's skin but he could still feel the heat radiating from the red head. His fingers went lower until they met with Arthur's awful green robes making Lucius frown.

"CoughHem!" The was a loud clearing of a throat outside the door that caused Lucius to jump, accidently pressing harder onto Arthur's skin than was intended. The blonde turned back around to see blue eye glaring at him.

"Malfoy." The way Arthur said his name with annoyance almost brought a warm feeling to Lucius' stomach.

"Weasley." Lucius retaliated but instead of moving his hand away from Arthur he let his finger's trace upward until they took a hold of the red head's chin. "Sleeping at work, how unlike you."

"Visiting me two days in a row, how _annoyingly_ unpleasant it is." Arthur shoved Lucius' hand away from his face and scooted his chair back

"How rude." Lucius just stated before sitting more comfortably on the desk. He looked to the side to see a pair of wire framed glasses folded neatly on the edge. "Glasses? At your age Arthur?"

Arthur jolted up from his chair trying to grab his glasses but Lucius dropped them and grabbed both of Arthur's arms in the process enjoying how tense the red head got. "Arthur, you really shouldn't put your guard down around me."

"I'm not scared of you." Arthur stated matter of factly.

The blond just smirk before he hooked one of his legs around Arthur's and pulled on Arthur's leg causing the red head to fall back on the ground. Arthur made a grunt as he hit the ground but continued to glare at Lucius as he picked himself up from the ground.

"I have something that I need to say to you." Arthur stood up again but this time putting some distance between him and Malfoy.

There was a tense silence in the air before the blonde arched one of his eyebrows and added the trademark Malfoy smirk to his features.

"You had something to say?"

"That's right!" Arthur snapped back ignoring the sarcasm in Malfoy's drawn out words. "Yesterday you-you went over the line! How dare you-I mean-I'm not no shirt lifter you-over the lines really!"

Lucius just stared at Arthur for a second before standing up and off his desk.

"Over the lines? How dare I?" Lucius took a step closer to Arthur noticing how the red head took a step back. "I thought you said you weren't scared?"

Arthur's ears went red at this before he shouted "I'm not!" and took a step forward so he was back to his original spot.

Lucius took another step forward to that he was face to face with the glaring man. They stood there, awkwardly close to each other before Lucius took another step and closed the distance grabbing Arthur around the waist before the red head could back up. Arthur made a noise in the back of his throat as he shoved Lucius.

"Get off!"

Arthur grabbed Lucius' arms and shoved the other man into the wall. Lucius blinked a few times after hit his head hard before he looked at Arthur who was glaring angrily at him. Arthur's hands were biting into his wrist but Lucius just stared at him.

"Why do you keep doing that? This isn't some joke Lucius! I do not want you to touch me ever again." Arthur realizing his hands were probably squeezing a little too hard let go of the blond.

"Decent people are easy to manipulate." Lucius said dryly as if reading from a book.

**Author's Note**

**And this is where I apologize. I hate having this story on hiatus but there have been just too many things going on in my part. It's bad excuse but I'm being honest so I have decided to end the story with some sex between these too.**

**Before I give it to you I just want you to know that this story started out as an entirely different idea that morphed into the story it is now. I had wanted to continue the Lucius/Arthur teasing for a few more chapters but I honestly don't have the passion I once had for this story and know my writing would suffer because of it making this fic unenjoyable.**

**Thank you for staying with me as long as you did and hopefully after I finish my other stories I will be able to pick this one up again and redo it, rightly and completely.**

**Now to the smut.**

Lucius stared at the man in the doorway. Arthur's glasses were askew and almost looked broken from the flimsy way they were hanging off his face. Water was dripping off of his hair that was messed to the side revealing his early signs of balding. Arthur shuddered in his soaking cloths not even bothering to try and keep warm in his dripping robes, before he finally looked Lucius in the eyes. Blue stared at the grey but revealed nothing.

Lucius leaned against his the door frame as his eyes once again traveled up and down his unexpected guest. He lifted one of his hands slightly motioning an invite into the rented room he was using while he was traveling. Arthur walked into the room stiffly but stopped when he was a few feet in. He didn't look back at Lucius who was now shutting the door but instead looked around the room.

It was dim and small. Nothing he would expect to find Lucius in but he guessed that even the wealthiest of wizards would have trouble finding a suitable suite. He heard the door click and another shiver went down his spine that was a lot colder that the rain that was still clinging to him. Arthur looked at the floor in confusion.

What was he doing here?

He knew why he came here but didn't want to admit it. He felt a hand grasp his chin and raise his face that was now only inches from Lucius'. The blond pressed his lips against Arthur's and whispered something that felt too much like 'thank you' before Arthur realized that he was crying.

Lucius deepened the kiss, both his hands clasping onto Arthur's face wiping away the other mans tears the making their way to the tall mans neck. Lucius ignored how Arthur's wet cloths were now soaking into his own as one of his hands strayed to the red head's waist and pulled him closer. Arthur made a noise that sounded painful but Lucius ignored this as he pressed harder against the man trembling in his hold. He grabbed handfuls of Arthur's wet robes and parted from the kiss forcing them off the man. Arthur made an indignant noise but Lucius just continued undressing him until the older man was naked and now lying on the bed that had been still made up and unused. Lucius made quick work on his own cloths before he climbed on top of the taller man.

Arthur looked scared and Lucius felt a wave of satisfaction over it. He grabbed both of Arthur's complying arms and moved Arthur so that the red head was now on his stomach. He could feel Arthur's icy skin against his heat body and place a kiss on the back of Arthur's neck. He heard the man snivel and Lucius knew that Arthur was probably going to cry through out their first time. He bit down a little on Arthur's neck earning a small moan as his hands lifted Arthur up so that the redhead was on his knees.

The talented hands made their way around Arthur's body, touching, pinching, sliding against the frozen skin until they made their way to Arthur's half forming erection. Arthur grunted as Lucius' hands wrapped around it and pumped a few times. Lucius smirked as he pressed his own erection against Arthur letting the redhead know his own state.

Arthur shuddered again as he felt Lucius on him. He felt the blonde's mouth against his own skin. He felt teeth along his back and knew that there would probably be marks. He felt his tears stream down his cheeks even though the feeling became numb as he felt the first finger enter him. There had been no warning, no lubrication and Arthur moaned at the pain it brought just as much as he moaned at the pleasure the other hand was giving him as it jerked him off.

Lucius' hands were softer than an average man's but years of quidditch and wand play had left their marks making them unmistakably a man's hand. Arthur felt the one finger leave him and gasped as he was suddenly pulled back by the hair and Lucius shoved three fingers into his mouth.

Arthur gagged at first before he bit down slightly earning him another hair pull before he started to suck on them. His tongue twirled around the invaders and wet them. He knew what they were going to be used for and while he was still confused about his feelings about this he knew he didn't want anymore pain than necessary. The fingers came out of his mouth him a pop before he was thrown on his back and there was a mouth on his. He felt two fingers enter him as a tongue raped his mouth and Arthur whimpered at the ministrations but knew nothing would change in his protest so he kissed back harder.

Lucius felt the red head bite his lip and growled biting back in return as his fingers worked on stretching the man writhing beneath him. He pulled back and eyed the man beneath him, ignoring the bit of blood that was on Arthur's lips that was more than likely his from the way his lips felt, he could see the half lidded eyes daring him. The blush the man's body was no longer just on his face and they both panted. Lucius licked Arthur's lips and preceded down to the man's neck before he shoved the third finger earning a hiss from the man beneath him.

Lucius bit at the man's neck before he pulled back and removed his hands from Arthur. He spread Arthur's legs placing himself in between them before looking at Arthur. The man was holding onto the blankets as if readying himself causing Lucius to smirk as he placed himself against Arthur. He entered slowly, enjoying to virgin entrance until he knew he was fully in. He looked at Arthur whose face was skewed in such a painful expression Lucius would have thought someone had hexed the man.

He pulled out a little earning a hiss from the man beneath him before he went full in again. Arthur managed to relax a bit as he controlled his breathing. He stared at the golden hair that was now tickling his sensitive skin as Lucius started working on a slow and painful rhythm.

"Faster."

Lucius obeyed and quickened the pace, starting to pound harder into the tightness that was engulfing him. He felt Arthur's hands in his hair as he was pulled down into a harsh kiss before he felt Arthur tense around him. Lucius slowed down as he broke the kiss to see that Arthur had came. The redhead's seed was now on both of their stomachs.

Lucius wanted to make a comment about the man being so quick but Arthur started wriggling reminding him that he was still deep inside this man. Ignoring Arthur's his of pain as he pulled about completely before he rammed in again he grabbed Arthur's legs and put them over his shoulders so he could get in at a deeper angle causing Arthur to gasp. He felt Arthur's muscles around him move as the redhead became hard again with this position. Arthur's skin was no longer ice but felt hot against Lucius' skin now.

He could feel the sweat roll down his back as he his body tensed and he knew he was close. He grabbed Arthur's erection and started pumping it quickly ignoring the noise of protest as the other man came again in his hands. Lucius buried himself deep inside Arthur as the red head's second climax brought him to his own.

Arthur could feel a strange warmth fill him and felt uncomfortable as Lucius stayed in him. Both men panted as he they looked stared at each other, waiting to see the other's reaction first. Arthur moved his lips but only a pained noise came out since that was the moment Lucius had decided to pull out.

"Shower." Lucius' voice was rough and it seemed to echo in Arthur's skull. Arthur nodded numbly as he painfully got to his feet while holding on to the bed until he was sure he could stand somewhat properly.

He looked at the naked man in front of him. Lucius' blond hair still sitting neatly upon his head and his lips marked up in the permanent condescending smirk it always seemed to hold. He stared at the man he despised and lusted after, his sin.

As he took Lucius' outstretched hand and followed the blond to the bathroom Arthur knew that this was the first and last night he ever spent with Lucius. There could and never would be anymore time for this.

It was wrong.

And as Lucius shoved him against the tile in the shower, kissing him roughly as their bodies collided once more in a frenzy of limbs. He could feel the tile bite against his back as Lucius' teeth ravaged the front. The closed his eyes and embraced it because he knew that it would never happen again.

**And that's the end ish for now. I will hopefully rewrite this story but for now I hope my apologies and the smut it good enough. **


End file.
